Half-elf (Warcraft)
Half-elf is a term used to describe the offspring of an elven or half-elven parent and a parent of any other species (such as a human). Most half-elves are the hybrid offspring of both a human and a high elf. Background There are other races that are half-elven, but they usually referred to by other terms. Most half-elves are the hybrid offspring of a human and a half-elf, or of two half-elf parents (a half-elf of high elf and half-elf descent is unlikely due to high elven prejudice). They usually have a combination of physical characteristics from both sides, and can be recognized as half-elves on sight. Humans and high elves can produce offspring, and the product of such a union is a half-elf. High elves are not prolific, especially after Quel'Thalas' destruction, and they do not look favorably upon those who couple with other races. As such, half-elves are rare. History reveals certain prejudices against half-elves. Humans are jealous of half-elves' extended life spans. Night elves are suspicious of their high elven heritage. High elves see them as proof of their race's weakening blood. In recent years this bias has waned - wars and strife show how petty such prejudices are. In large cities, which consider themselves enlightened, half-elves find little of the historic discrimination. Still, many individuals, particularly high elves, remain scornful of half-elves and may or may not attempt to hide their feelings. Tensions with the Horde and other forces strain relationships among all races, and some allow this stress to manifest itself in anger against anything different from themselves. They push themselves to excel in whatever their chosen field, whether to hope that success will help them fit in or to spite those who consider them inferior. You will not find a more dedicated priest, a more loyal fighter, or a more studious mage than a half-elf. That a half-elf will ever serve in high position in the Alliance is virtually impossible, but their desire for acceptance nonetheless drives many to volunteer whenever the Alliance has a need. They always face the chance that great heroism may give them the acceptance they have wanted all their lives. Half-elves are members of the Alliance. Half-elves’ heritage places them in the Alliance at both ends, and many served in the First, Second and Third Wars. Half-elves socialize with humans more than with high elves, as the former are generally more accepting — and easier to find. In their wanderings and search for self, some half-elves join the Horde or become independent. They sometimes find a home within the towns of the Horde, although the culture is so different from elf or human culture that it seldom offers a comfortable fit for long. Their high elf heritage grants half-elves a natural talent with magic-related skills. However, a half-elf does not enjoy a full high elven legacy that would otherwise bestow strong arcane abilities (and the corresponding addiction); however, a half-elves blood does carry enough mystical heritage to offer some resistance to magic. They have limited arcane ability, drawing upon their high elf heritage, they can cast a few spells. Physical appearance Half-elves have much the same build as slight humans, or heavy high elves. They are more heavily built than purebred high elves. Like their high elf parents, they tend to have fair skin and hair and brilliantly colored eyes, usually blue or green. Though lacking their elven parents' longevity, half-elves still enjoy a long lifespan, reaching maturity at 20 years of age and living for two or three centuries on average. Acceptance At one time half-elves were barely accepted by the Alliance but are still dedicated to the Alliance cause. They were not fully accepted as they did not fit in with either their human or high elf societies, or even night elves (who were suspicious of their high elven ancestry), and were viewed with prejudice by both of their parent races. While they were dedicated to helping the Alliance they also held the dream of settling their own nation and asked for help from the Alliance. Others felt like taking things into their own hands and left the alliance lands setting up settlements with or without support from their allies. However, views have been changing in recent years and they are slowly being accepted by both of their parent races according to the Alliance Player's Guide, as wars and strife have proven how petty such prejudice is. They are also said to be proud of their heritage, and name, though they tend to be fairly humble in nature. In many enlightened cities, half-elves find little of the historic discrimination. Most humans have finally accepted them into society. Because humans are more easily accepting of them, they tend to socialize more with them. However, some prejudice still exists, especially from many high elves who are scornful of them and may or may not attempt to hide such feelings. Half-elves generally tend to avoid prejudice by rather blending in to large cities or wandering. Distribution Many half-elves currently live in Theramore, having moved there during the Third War. Stormwind has the largest population of half-elves anywhere in the world. Few still live in Alliance settlements in Lordaeron. A few wander the Ghostlands of Quel'Thalas, learning what they can of their fallen legacy. Many become scouts just so they can spend long periods of time away from other people. Many choose to establish themselves in major cities, where prejudice is not as large a problem as it is in backwater villages. Some have become independent, and a few have joined the Horde. Faith Like their parents on both sides, half-elves revere the Holy Light. Half-elves are particularly fond of the philosophy, as it links them inextricably with both their human and elf parents. They consider the Light as a way of having an identity that they may otherwise lack. Some half-elves choose to follow their elf parents in faith. Half-elves who choose druidism become savagekin. Language Most half-elves speak Thalassian and Common. Half-elves are versatile wanderers and pick up many different languages. Other types of half-elves *Half-night elf *Half-blood elf Trivia/Notes *Outside the RPG, very few half-elves exist. Arator is the son of Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner. Rhonin and Vereesa Windrunner have two twin half-elven children - Giramar and Galadin. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures